Odio
by Dayan Walker
Summary: —Bueno, que no te quede duda que yo sí te odio —confesó, con la voz amortiguada, y sonrió. Sabía que Kouen también estaría sonriendo. —Tranquilo, Alibaba, yo te odio más. Yaoi. AU. PWP.


**Disclaimer:** Magi no me pertenece, y ya me aburrí de este Disclaimer, ustedes saben el resto.

**N.A.:** jelou gente, ha pasado un tiempo. Volví del infierno con renovada fuerza, he decidido continuar en este mundo pese a haber pasado por una serie de eventos lamentables, una de ellos es que perdí todos mis fics guardados. Horrible sí. Pero no se inquieten, quise volver con algo diferente, ya había escrito para este fandom, pero no de esta pareja. Algo refrescante, y sin duda, PWP.

**Advertencia:** contiene sexo, no hay ningún sentido en esta historia, sólo las ganas de escribir.

**Agradecimientos:** a mi hermoso Beta que con todo el trabajo que tiene, hizo lo posible para editar ese adefesio. Disculpe si encuentra algún error, culpa mía.

* * *

_Odio_

—La raíz del cuadrado es…

—Alibaba.

—¿Cuál raíz de cuál cuadrado?

—Alibaba-

Cerró los ojos, suspiró, dio un largo gimoteo cansado, y pensó.

_Al menos lo intentó._

—Alibaba.

—Esa no es la raíz del cuadrado, _¿qué diablos estoy buscando?_

Hubo un dolor sordo a su costado, siseó bajo, entrecortado. A su derecha estaba Aladdin, ceñudo: lo había pellizcado para llamar su atención.

—Al, eso dolió —se quejó, era lo único que había hecho esa semana: quejarse—: si querías mi atención, debiste llamarme.

—Lo hice —volvió a increpar, ceñudo—. Pero estabas tan concentrado en no se qué, y tuve que pellizcarte –concluyó, encongiéndose de hombros, como si tal cosa no fuera relevante.

Alibaba se indignó, pero poco, él nunca se podría enojar durante mucho tiempo con su mejor amigo. Estaba enojado era porque no tenía ni puñetera idea de la lección que había dado el profesor hacía cinco minutos. Estaba su mirada dorada fija sobre el pupitre de madera, sobre éste, yacía inmóvil su cuaderno de algebra: garabatos initeligibles que parecían burlarse de él con saña y pretensión.

Sentía venir desde lejos una punzada que se transformaría en un dolor de cabeza, lo sabía con certeza universal.

Se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró. A su costado Aladdin seguía observándole con esa expresión en blanco que parecía transmitir todo, y a la vez nada.

—No puedo entender nada de esto.

Aladdin volvió a encogerse de hombros, indiferente.

—Yo tampoco.

Hubo una especie de suspiro que lentamente se tornó en risa, intentó contenerlo porque todavía seguían en clase y sabía que el profesor era un tirano de primera categoría, un guapo tirano que justo en este momento le estaba observando con mal disimulado disgusto, mientras, obviamente, se desternillaban, intentando inútilmente esconder su risa.

Aladdin a su lado, como era obvio, se carcajeaba, con fuerza, se agarraba el estómago con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha le daba palmadas en la espalda. Algo de aquello era tan gracioso que no podía vislumbrarlo, pero la risa cantarina de Aladdin se tornó mas insistente, más graciosa, y se rompió.

Las risotadas resonaron en el salón, y esta vez todos los alumnos se giraron para ver al dúo que estaba sentado en el fondo al lado izquierdo del salón.

Se estaban riendo, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus sonrojadas mejillas mientras se abrazaban, porque algo de aquel risible momento causaba pánico y a la vez júbilo. Llámenle desesperación, o el hilo de la insanidad que se estaba formando lentamente sobre sus mentes.

Había sido una semana particularmente estresante con los exámenes de final de lapso, y esta risa desesperada de alguna forma hacía que su peso, su estrés y desdicha se desvanecieran un poquito.

Hasta que, como todo lo inevitable, la risa murió, las mejillas dejaron de estar rojas y las lágrimas cesaron. Aladdin dejó de agarrarse el abdomen, dejó de darle palmadas, y dejó de reír. Alibaba a su lado también. Después de una mirada cómplice, lanzaron su vista al frente.

Y lo que en un principio fue diversión, se transformó en mortificación.

Todos les observaban.

—Ustedes están locos —increpó Kougyoku, molesta, porque ella era buena estudiante y quería asombrar a su hermano con sus excelentes calificaciones, y ademán de alumna modelo. ¿Por qué más le dirigiría la palabra?

Salvo que, Gyoku y Alibaba eran buenos amigos, pero nadie sabía, porque ser la única señorita del grupo familiar de rojizos era algo de temer, y ningún chico debería acercársele.

_Debería._

—Lo siento —dijeron Aladdin y Alibaba al unísino.

—Deberían —habló el profesor de pronto, haciendo que los murmullos y chismorreos se detuvieran de forma repentina.

El profesor tenía una voz baja, grave, pero imponente. Transmitía respeto. Hablaba de forma concisa y clara, odiaba tener que repetirse. Como profesor, no tenía paciencia alguna y siempre solía declarar en voz alta que ni Alibaba ni Aladdin servirían como futuros profesionales si no comprendían el intricado pero magnifico mundo de las matemáticas.

Estupideces

—Discúlpenos, profesor, no volverá a suceder —mintieron ambos, de forma magistral. Obviamente mañana harían alguna especie de travesura que saldría por azar del destino, porque el destino los odiaba con pasión inquietante, y en consecuencia, ello acarrearía que los mandaran a la oficina a ambos por igual, o individualmente.

_De preferencia si fuese individual._

Hubo un silencio, no del todo extraño. Eran esos silencios que surgían después de que Alibaba y Aladdin, no necesariamente en ese orden, comentían alguna estupidez, que acarrearía en consecuencia, el término anticipado de la clase, posterior detención, y regaño.

Solo que hoy, el destino no tenía previsto eso.

—Alibaba —el profesor Kouen, en toda su postura y rectitud entonó, con ademán grave sus manos se cruzaron tras su espalda, y suspiró, como si aquello que iba a decir por consiguiente le doliera más que a Alibaba. _Bastardo__—_. Hoy tienes detención después de clase, no tardes en llegar a mi oficina. _Pueden retirarse._

Y aquello no era usual, lo usual era que él recogiera sus pertenencias, esperara en el quicio de la puerta a que todos los alumnos se retiraran, y cuando Alibaba se quedaba de último, partían juntos a la oficina del profesor.

Pero ese no fue el caso. Salió como un vendaval, con pasos rápidos y precisos. Así no era el profesor Kouen.

Enarcó una ceja, giró un poco su cabeza y observó a Aladdin, quien, haciendo alarde de su indiferencia, volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Debes ir, o si no se enojará, más.

—No está enojado —lanzó un ademán al aire con su mano, restándole importancia al evento pasado. Quiso intentar ocultar el nerviosismo que le recorría la columna vertebral, pero falló miserablemente.

Aladdin soltó un suspiro—- Es a ti a quien quiere, Alibaba —susurró quedo, pero la intención de la frase quedó en el aire.

Alibaba asintió, compungido.

—_Ya voy, ya voy _—tozudo, agarró sus cosas, y los metió dentro de su bolso. Saltó de su asiento y caminó recto a la salida. Solo cuando él salió del salón, los demás empezaron a recoger sus cosas. Sin embargo, de soslayo pudo distinguir a Judal corriendo a su puesto, para después arrinconar a Aladdin.

_Se lo merece,_ pensó, por dejarlo solo en este momento tan dramático.

Miró al techo de la institución, y soltó un suspiro martirizado. Kouen sin duda estaría enojado.

* * *

Caminó aproximadamente unos cinco minutos hasta la oficina del Profesor de Álgebra. Quedaba un poco retirado de su aula común, todos sabían que el profesor lo quería de esa manera porque era la única oficina con un ventanal que daba al único jardín de la institución.

Se detuvo al frente de la puerta. Una imponente puerta de un material parecido al metal, grueso, clínico y frio, así como su personalidad. Tuvo un momento de vacilación, vacilación que no había sentido en el pasado, mas ahora sentía que algo había cambiado. _Quizá fue la actitud que vislumbró._

Se detuvo un momento a pensar, llevándose la mano al mentón en ademán dubitativo mientras el tacón de su zapato escolar golpeaba rítmicamente el suelo de mármol. Fueron unos segundos de pensamientos intensos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sus cejas se fruncieron un poco.

No pudo llegar a nada.

No había nada en su mente de los recuerdos pasados que pudiera indicarle sobre el repentino cambio de actitud. Había hecho lo mismo todos los días, había procurado mantenerse tranquilo en los exámenes, de vez en cuando hablaba con Aladdin. Y sí, se trataba todo de actuar conforme a lo estipulado, y cuando él lo indicara, haría algo estúpido que lo colocaría en detención. Siempre era de esa forma.

Frunció los labios, despectivo, _si a él se le antojaba_ se pondría en detención las veces que quisiera.

Con un «hmpf», digno, la mano del mentón pasó a tocar el frío material compuesto de la puerta, tocando dos veces seguida.

Escuchó dentro el rechinido de la silla giratoria de cuero negro y posteriormente unos ligeros pasos hicieron eco dentro del recinto. Segundos después, tenía a Kouen situado en el umbral de su oficina, en toda su gloria compuesta y recta.

Excepto por el ligero afloje de su corbata, nada de él parecía fuera de lugar.

Estuvieron mirándose durante varios segundos. Alibaba no cree que haya pasado mucho, pero se sintió eterno para él.

Terminó enarcando una ceja, intentando con ello demostrar el aluvión de pensamientos que pasaban por su psique. Kouen se veía tan imperturbable, que por un momento leve, pensó que aquello no era más que una simple detención.

_Qué iluso._

—Adelante.

«Qué caballero», pensó con sorna y disgusto.

Ingresó al recinto, dejó el bolso en el piso, sabiendo que aquello era lo único que estaba fuera de lugar en esa oficina. No tenía que mirar dos veces para saber cómo estaba compuesta. Todo siempre estaba en su lugar, todo era con premeditación y nada ahí era por casualidad.

Odiaba esa oficina con pasión.

—Te demoraste —comentó Kouen, plano e impersonal. Ocultando bien sus emociones, el muy bastardo.

Alibaba resopló

—Sólo fueron cinco minutos, no exageres —entonó con voz irritada, cruzándose de brazos—. Estoy aquí, ¿será por lo mismo de siempre?

Hubo silencio, Kouen no respondió, todavía seguía viéndole inescrutable, inconmovible, eso lo irritaba en sobremanera.

Volvió a resoplar. Frunció el ceño.

—¿No piensas decir algo? Siempre seré yo quien-

No pudo terminar la frase, Kouen había dado dos pasos largos y estilizados, posicionándose frente a Alibaba, tan cerca que la punta de su nariz casi tocaba el tercer botón de su camisa de algodón. Tragó saliva, nervioso de repente. Alzó la cabeza, vio la sonrisita ladina que sus labios dibujaron. Volvió a fruncir el ceño, apartándose un poco.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan irritante? —espetó, miraba a Kouen a sus ojos directamente, odiándose por lo bajo que era. Difícilmente podría llegarle al mentón, eso si cuenta la punta rubia de su cabello perfectamente peinado. Resuelto, endureció su mirada. Kouen amplió su sonrisa—. Estoy aquí, es lo que querías.

—Tienes detención —argumentó, como si esa frase resolviera todos los enigmas del universo.

—¿Sólo detención? —inquirió, asesinando la ligera decepción que surgió en su modulación. Apretó los labios—. Por supuesto, detención, ¿y por qué Aladdin no está por aquí?

—¿Quieres que incluya a Aladdin en nuestra detención? —inquirió, sonaba genuinamente sorprendido.

Alibaba comprendió. Se negó a sentirse amargo ante esta confirmación.

—¿Para ti sólo es detención?

Kouen enarcó una ceja.

—Es detención, Alibaba —dijo, sonaba plano, desprovisto de emociones. Alibaba lo odiaba con pasión por hacerle sentir miserable—. Estamos en mi oficina por si no te has percatado.

El ceño fruncido de Alibaba se había mantenido hasta la última frase dicha, sus cejas rubias se alzaron con asombro. Soltó una risita incrédula.

—A tu oficina no vengo a detención, _por si no te has percatado,_ vengo a tener sexo contigo, bastardo. ¿De repente te quedaste sin memoria?

—Soy consciente de ello —murmuró Kouen, frunciendo el ceño, ligero.

Alibaba volvió a fruncirlo también, cruzándose de brazos.

—Entonces por qué lo llamas «detención» —espetó, haciendo el ademán de las comillas en el aire, cerca de la cara de Kouen, él siguió el movimiento de sus dedos—, si precisamente hacemos lo contrario a ello, ¿eh?

No respondió, nunca lo hacía cuando formulaba este tipo de preguntas. Era decepcionante de alguna forma, más no inesperado.

De repente, se sintió cansado de todo esto, negó con la cabeza sintiéndose triste y vacío. Caminó en dirección a la salida, cruzo el costado izquierdo de Kouen y agarró su bolso, caminando a la puerta, agarró el pestillo de metal girándose de soslayo, sólo para ver parte de la tensa espalda de Kouen. Sonrió. Odiaba a ese idiota.

O quizá lo quería, ya no sabía qué pensar.

—Termino con esto, ya me cansé.

Dicho eso, esperaba que al idiota le quedara claro que ya no estaba dispuesto a continuar con ese absurdo juego de _tira y encoge._ Giró el pomo de metal, y abrió la puerta poco a poco, buscaría a Aladdin para contarle. Ya no tenía que seguir cubriéndole.

Eso estaba bien para él.

Quiso abrir la puerta un poco más, sólo para que esta fuera cerrada violentamente frente a sí.

Se quedó congelado, su cuerpo se tensó. Veía a su derecha el brazo de Kouen y la palma abierta sobre el frío metal de la puerta.

Su cabeza giró, alzándose, Kouen lo veía, ligeramente encorvado sobre sí. Le observaba con intensidad.

Sintió empequeñecerse. Tragó saliva.

—Kouen, ¿qué ha-

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase porque su torso y mejilla fueron estampados contra el frío metal de la puerta con medida fuerza. El repentino movimiento le hizo soltar el bolso, cayendo sobre sus pies. Kouen lo pateó lejos. Volvió a tragar saliva. No lo veía, pero lo sentía completamente alineado a su espalda.

La dura erección se presionaba insistente en la zona baja de su espalda. Parecía que en cualquier momento su camisa iba a fundirse por el calor que emanaba, en contraste con la frialdad que lo sostiene.

—Kouen, Ko-

—Cállate —demandó en voz baja. Se inclinó sobre sí. Sus labios tocaron brevemente su oreja. Parte de su mejilla también—. Balbuceas mucho.

Alibaba enrojeció de humillación. Empezó a removerse, pero sabía que era inútil, Kouen lo sostenía con fuerza.

—¡No balbuceo! Tú eres un maldito idio- ¡Agh!

Exclamó, no fue fuerte, pero le sorprendió el movimiento. Kouen había agarrado la erección por sobre sus pantalones. ¿En qué momento se puso duro? Volvió a enrojecer, su cuerpo siempre respondía al toque de Kouen por muy tenue que fuese. No pudo evitar sentirse anticipado, ansioso. A su espalda él rió, suave, siniestro, aquello le hacía sentir poderoso. Alibaba lo sabía.

Apretó los dientes y no pudo evitar volver a gemir quedo, deseando más de aquel toque, ansiando que Kouen le bajara la bragueta y metiera su mano para que el trabajo manual se sintiera mucho más satisfactorio.

Kouen volvió a reír. Él sabía lo necesitado que estaba, había pasado más de tres semanas sin nada más que sus sueños húmedos y sábanas mojadas.

—Dime Alibaba, ¿qué quieres?

—Ya sabes lo que quiero, no te hagas el- ¡Agh, mierda, _eso dolió!_

Le había apretado la punta del pene con fuerza. El roce de la tela con su piel se sentía áspero e incómodo. Siseó bajo, maldiciendo. Volvió a apretarle.

—¡Maldición, duele!

—¿Qué quieres? —volvió a preguntar, circunspecto, ya no sentía ningún rastro de diversión En su voz. No podía verlo pero sentía que estaba irritado.

Alibaba se acomodó un poco en su posición. La erección en su espalda se comenzó a mover, frotándose tras de sí. Su rubor se intensificó, pero este no era de humillación.

—Bueno, quiero muchas cosas-

Kouen le volvió a apretar la punta del pene en advertencia.

—Tócame —susurró quedo.

—Repítelo —demandó.

Se quedó en silencio. Siempre sería así con él. Nunca obtendría nada más, ¿verdad?

Su cuerpo se tensó, volvió a relajarse, intentó moverse, no obtuvo nada más que una presión en la punta de su pene, era una presión de advertencia. A él le gustaba sentir que tenía el control.

Apretó los dientes, sintiéndose avergonzado.

—Tócame, maldito bastardo —no supo cómo se las arregló para que su voz sonara demandante, pero lo consiguió.

Kouen rió, parecía satisfecho. Con un ademán experto, utilizó su mano izquierda para desabrocharle los pantalones. Estos se deslizaron rápidamente por sus muslos sudorosos con burla. Gimió, lleno de anticipación. Él metió la mano dentro de su ropa íntima y tocó su pene, fue un movimiento suave, tentativo, pero Alibaba saltó ahogando un grito que reverberó en lo profundo de su garganta. Sentía a Kouen adherido su cuerpo, su erección presionando su espalda baja con fuerza, estaba estimulándose. La sensación lo abrumó, dejándolo ansioso.

Él lo tocaba, masturbándolo mientras su otra mano, que anteriormente yacía sobre la superficie de la puerta, ahora fue a su bolsillo derecho, sacando una pequeña bolita de silicona que contenía un líquido muy conocido por su persona.

Alibaba observó de soslayo como Kouen se llevó el pequeño paquete, mordiendo la punta con uno de sus colmillos. No pudo evitar sonreír con sorna en medio de la nebulosa que eran sus sentidos excitados: el bastardo siempre iba preparado.

—Bájatelo —demandó, dejando un momento su erección ya goteante para echarse el lubricante en sus manos.

Nunca dejo de frotar su erección contra su espalda. A Alibaba le hubiera gustado que la frotara contra la hendidura de su culo, torturándolo de forma placentera.

Kouen debió intuir sus pensamientos por que con su mano llena de ese líquido le agarró la quijada y lo obligó a verle. Sonrió, parecía que se burlaba de su necesidad si no fuera porque su excitación manifestaba lo contrario.

—¿Y bien, te lo vas a quitar?

Oh, _¡Oh! Cierto_, su ropa.

Rápidamente dejó que sus manos bajarán al tirante del boxer, deslizándolo por sus muslos hasta caer junto con el olvidado pantalón. La acción de inclinarse hizo que Kouen lo agarrara por las caderas y lo levantara para moler su erección contra la hendidura. Todavía tenía sus pantalones puestos, pero la idea, el morbo de la acción, le hacía ansiar por más de aquel tortuoso movimiento.

Gimió, extasiado. No sabía qué quería, pero sabía que necesitaba algo.

—Kouen, detente, quita tus manos, dejarás el lubricante en mi camisa.

—Entonces vas a tener que chuparla para lubricarte —no esperó que Alibaba protestara, con ambas manos agarró los hombros de Alibaba, girándole sobre sí, haciendo que se colocara de cuclillas, frente a la erección oculta tras sus pantalones—. Abre, y comienza.

Alibaba debería sentirse humillado, indignado por su forma de tratarle. Pero no se iba a mentir, no iba a comenzar ahora: así era su extraña relación.

A él le gustaba sentirse deseado, y mientras sus manos temblorosas se dirigían al botón del pantalón, bajaba la bragueta, liberando finalmente la erección, aquella erección, dura, imponente, roja y llena de venas; justo en ese momento, se sintió dichoso, excitado, ansioso por abrir su boca y probarlo. Porque sabía que Kouen lo deseaba. La dureza se movió, instándolo.

Miró hacia arriba, vio los oscuros ojos de Kouen, lo miraban con intensidad. Ahí se decidió.

Abrió la boca, tragándolo todo. Escuchó a Kouen inhalar bruscamente y sonrió, sólo para perder la sonrisa al mismo momento que Kouen le agarró el cabello obligándole a tragar todo su pene.

Le dio arcadas de la sorpresa, se forzó a relajar su garganta pensando que ahora estaría lleno de lubricante. Qué lamentable.

—Aprieta más —gruñó.

A Alibaba las órdenes de Kouen le excitaban y humillaban por partes iguales, pero esta vez se encontró a sí mismo entusiasmado con la idea de chuparlo completo, lamer la punta, acariciar sus testículos, agarrar su culo y obligarlo a que le follara su boca hasta que le lloraran los ojos hasta ya no poder más.

Se encontró haciéndolo.

Lloraba, le dolía la garganta, pero se sentía _tan bien_ tener a Kouen embistiéndole la boca mientras gruñía, diciéndole lo bueno que era, lo delicioso que se sentía y las ganas que tenía de correrse en su boca.

En ese momento, en ese justo momento Kouen se desinhibía, y era un poquito más al Kouen que conoció de niño, no ese hombre amargado con la vida cuya máxima responsabilidad era cuidar de sus hermanos.

Alibaba apretó su garganta, sintió a Kouen temblar, y de un movimiento, sacó su pene de la boca de Alibaba, dejando un rastro de saliva en la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Qu-

—Párate —aturdido, Alibaba hizo lo que le dijo; rápidamente fue girado, siendo estampado otra vez contra la puerta—. No te muevas.

Sabía por qué decía eso. No había lubricante, iba a doler. Cerró los ojos. Su propia erección vaciló.

Escuchó a Kouen escupir y se preparó. Se alzó de puntillas lo más que pudo. Sabía que Kouen tenía que hacer el resto.

Kouen lo agarró con una mano, rodeando su cadera con su brazo para poder alzarlo un poco mientras posicionaba su dureza con la entrada.

No lo preparó. Iba a doler. Dolería muchísimo.

Se tensó, comenzando a temblar.

—Relájate —lo dijo, como si fuera fácil. Alibaba iba a maldecirlo, pero la maldición murió en sus labios cuando sintió a Kouen intentando hacerse paso con dificultad por su ano.

—¡Mierda!

Dolía, apretó los dientes, Kouen intentaba consolarlo acariciando la zona baja de su abdomen, pero aquello palidecía debido al dolor que sentía, no podía pensar en otra cosa si no en lo doloroso que era sentir el pene de Kouen en su culo.

-Relájate, Alibaba –Kouen ordenó con voz tensa. A él también debería dolerle.

Con dificultad, hizo lo que pidió. Era bueno que tuviera el umbral del dolor alto, pudo superarlo en un principio, ya sólo era un sordo dolor, una incomodidad.

_Su erección había muerto,_ pensó con tristeza.

Kouen suspiró a su lado, completamente alineado con la curvatura de Alibaba, podía sentir su respiración y el sudor perlado, su frente estaba apoyada en su nuca.

Esperó en silencio, Alibaba en movió un poco. Sí, le dolía, pero ya no era tan punzante, sólo molesto.

—¿Ya me puedo mover? —Kouen preguntó, educado, _como no,_ pero se notaba en la distancia que probablemente lo hubiera hecho sólo porque se le hubiera antojado.

Alibaba murmuró un asentimiento, y rápidamente se arrepintió.

Kouen lo alzó, obligándolo a colocar el dorso de sus pies en la parte trasera de sus muslos para hacer un ancla y no caerse. Gritó, con dolor y un extraño sentimiento de placer. El maldito iba rápido.

—¡Muy rápido!

Era obvio, no le importo. Alibaba saltaba sobre la erección punzante de Kouen. Él lo tenía sujeto con ambas manos sobre su pecho mientras lo movía con pericia sobre pene. Sintió que él inclinó su espalda hacia atrás, curvándola, haciendo la penetración más profunda y dolorosa.

Volvió a gritar, una parte de su mente parecía perdida, nublada. A lo lejos escuchaba el chapoteo de sus cuerpos y su erección erguida, obviamente abandonada. No podía tocarla. Se caería si alejaba sus manos de la puerta.

No quería hacerlo tampoco.

Quería más de aquella rudeza, más de esas estocadas tan penetrantes y placenteras, dolorosas por igual. Deseaba que siguiera y nunca parara aunque su erección abandonada protestara por su liberación ansiada.

Gimió fuerte.

—Por favor, _por favor._

No sabía qué quería, sólo necesitaba que Kouen le siguiera penetrando de esa forma y lo ayudara a liberarse de esa necesidad que le afligía y le carcomía el cuerpo.

Kouen gimió en un punto, parecía que iba a acabar. Alibaba cerró los ojos, esperando.

Y no llegó

Los movimientos cesaron de repente.

Kouen lo obligó a bajarse, Alibaba se sentía tambaleante, las piernas le temblaban por el esfuerzo ejercido, pero aun así intentó mantenerse erguido. Su cerebro aún no había procesado qué demonios sucedía cuando Kouen lo giró sobre su cuerpo, le estampó la espalda contra la puerta, subiéndole los muslos y volviendo otra vez a enterrarse en su cuerpo. Alibaba se cubrió la boca son sus manos, gimiendo. Apretaba los labios, estaba muy excitado.

Él sabía cómo tocar los puntos exactos para que fuera una masa gelatinosa de puro placer.

Kouen unió su frente con la suya, jadeando mientras le embestía con fuerza. Nunca cerró los ojos, instándole a mirarse mutuamente durante el coito. En medio de la bruma de placer, sonrió, Alibaba se encontró correspondiéndole solo para perder la sonrisa en un gemido desquebrajado y necesitado.

—Por favor-

Sabía lo que quería, necesitaba liberarse.

Kouen asintió rápidamente, él también estaba por llegar.

Alibaba guió con rapidez su mano a su goteante erección, masajeándola con rudeza.

No hubo necesidad de tocarla mucho porque a los segundos sintió la contracción en sus testículos, apretó con fuerza los ojos y se corrió con fuerza sobre la camisa de Kouen, gimiendo, con los dientes apretados. Segundos después sintió que Kouen aceleraba el ritmo sólo para bombear su simiente dentro de él, caliente y pegajosa.

Estuvieron respirando juntos, unidos, hasta que las fuerzas le fallaron y fueron deslizándose poco a poco hasta llegar al piso.

Alibaba se sintió adormecido. Sabía que Kouen también.

Cerró los ojos un momento, casi caía en la hermosa bruma del sueño, de no ser porque, como cosa extraña, lo movió.

Abrió los ojos, enfurruñado—. ¿Qué?

—Tienes que pararte, debemos irnos —dijo, parecía cansado también, pero mucho más relajado de lo que le había visto en semanas.

Era final de semestre, muchos alumnos saldrían a diferentes universidades. Era un semestre particularmente estresante.

Ahora entendió el motivo de su actitud.

—Oh, por eso estabas enojado —dijo Alibaba, mientras se paraba, haciendo una mueca cuando Kouen sacó su erección de él. Aún lo veía un poco duro. Volvió a tragar saliva, ignorándolo.

—¿De qué hablas? —Kouen lo miró sin comprender.

—Has estado enojado porque estamos a final de semestre —dijo con orgullo, como si hubiera resuelto un gran misterio.

—No he estado enojado —frunció el ceño, parecía bastante sincero.

—¿Y por qué has actuado como un bastardo en los exámenes?

—Para que no me olviden.

Resopló, divertido.

—Oh, no te vamos a olvidar, créeme —rió, mientras iba por su pantalón. Kouen ya estaba arreglándose, mientras sacaba de su cajón un poco de papel higiénico para que se limpiara.

Alibaba lo agarró, agradeciéndole.

Cuando se limpió, observó un delgado rastro de sangre. Hizo una mueca. Dolería mañana cuando estuviese en reposo.

Kouen observó, tomó el papel de las manos y lo botó en la papelera. Agarró sus manos mientras le besaba la frente. Ese era su manera de disculparse.

En su extraña relación, nunca hubo besos en la boca, sólo frente, mejilla. Podía ver las ganas de Kouen por besarlo, pero nunca lo hacía. Era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que doliera menos.

Volvió a hacer otra mueca.

Kouen lo miró, hubo un dejo de preocupación.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó en voz suave, baja, había preocupación—. Seré cuidadoso a la próxima.

Alibaba desdeñó la disculpa con un ademán despreocupado. Sí dolía, pero había tenido heridas peores en su infancia.

—Tranquilo, no es eso.

—¿Entonces qué es?

Bueno, era ese momento _o no sería nunca._

—Nunca me has besado —dijo, sin molestia en su voz.

Kouen parpadeó dos veces antes de sonreír—. ¿Era eso lo que te molestaba?

Enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello.

—¡Claro que no! Sólo era curiosidad…

Kouen rió bajito. Terminó de ayudar a vestirse pasándole las cosas que estabas desperdigadas por el suelo. No había respondido aún. Alibaba no tenía paciencia para aquello.

—¿Y bien? No me dirás-

—Ahora sí podré besarte

—¿Eh?

Kouen caminó a su escritorio, guardó el papel higiénico que dejó olvidado sobre la superficie, sacando a su vez un espejo para cerciorar que todo estuviera en orden. Luego de ello, se lo pasó a Alibaba mientras le ayudaba a arreglar lo desordenado y quitar los restos de lubricante con su mano.

Alibaba comenzó a inspeccionarse con ojo crítico, esperando en tortuoso silencio la respuesta.

—Ahora sí podré besarte —repitió, su concentración estaba dirigida en ese momento en su cabello, lo arreglaba con parsimonia y habilidad—. Antes no lo había hecho, sabía que me condenaría si avanzaba más allá de los encuentros fortuitos. Cuando salgas el próximo mes, si sales —eso último había sonado como advertencia. Alibaba se tensó—, si sales, podré formalizar mi relación contigo. Eso era lo que querías, ¿no?

Sentía que le faltaba el aire. Tuvo que alejarse unos pasos de Kouen y observarle a los ojos, quería tratar de hallar alguna mentira en su confesión, pero no había nada. Era algo que el maldito bastardo había planeado. Agarrarlo con la guardia baja.

—¿No me mientes? —demandó, se acercó a Kouen, colocando un dedo acusador sobre su pecho, mirándole con ferocidad—, porque si lo haces, te juro que la ley de protección al menor será el menor de tus problemas.

Contrario a lo que quiso, Kouen se rió, era una carcajada.

—¡No te burles!

—Eres tan adorable —dijo con sorna, quitando el dedo con su mano mientras lo abraza por la cintura, o bueno, al menos lo intentaba—. Me amas, no vas a permitir que nos separen.

—Quién te amaría pedazo de inútil —Alibaba espetó, enterrando la cara en su pecho, le dolía el corazón, se sentía emocionado. Esto era demasiado. Odiaba a Kouen con todas sus fuerzas.

Kouen volvió a reír, apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

—El próximo mes iremos al cine, no estaremos aquí, en mi oficina, ni mirándonos con odio en la clase.

—Bueno, que no te quede duda que yo sí te odio —confesó, con la voz amortiguada, y sonrió.

Sabía que Kouen también estaría sonriendo.

—Tranquilo, Alibaba, _yo te odio más._

* * *

_Fin._

_Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier crítica constructiva será bienvenida c :_


End file.
